Dominoes
by Fantasy Fangirl 32
Summary: One thing that Hiccup had never realized when he killed the green- or red- death: It had a rider. A girl named Lessa. After Hiccup shattered her world, she swore a blood oath of vengeance on him and Toothless. Hiccup, despite Lessa's hatred, does his best to help her, and to find a new dragon. Lessa starts to like the boy viking more than hate. Kind of a friendship/hatred story.
1. Blood oath

**Author's note: My first HTTYD fan fiction! Alright, this is solely featuring my new OC who I just explained in my last origin story, Lessa. There isn't really much to say here, so anyways, enjoy!**

 **By the way, this is** ** _right_** **after the movie, so the Green (Or Red) Death is already dead.**

Lessa wasn't really one for crying. After all, she lived in a dragon colony, where strength was everything. Even though as the queen's rider she tended to have nothing to worry about, she still deemed weakness unacceptable. And sobbing like a little girl was _definitely_ weakness.

But Citysmasher, her dragon, her partner for three years now, her only best friend, was dead.

 _Dead_.

Because of a stupid boy viking and his night fury.

Her last memory had been of pain. Fire. Then a violent movement, and she was sent flying, plunging into the ocean. With one last violent buck, Citysmasher had thrown her rider from her back, and saved Lessa's life.

Still in pain, and soaking wet, Lessa had crawled from the water, hiding off to the side. She had seen the downed night fury, and dared to hope. Hope that it and its rider would be dead. Dead like her dragon. Dead like she _should_ have been.

But no. The dragon had lived.

What was worse was the fact that it had saved the boy, its rider, as well.

Lessa wanted to scream when she saw that they had both survived. Both of them. But not Citysmasher. The only companion she had for the past three years. Her dragon.

 _Dead_.

Because of those two.

They had killed her. Killed her without a second thought, without mercy.

She _would_ avenge her dragon's death.

Lessa had stayed in her hiding place, shaking from the cold, until the vikings- all of them, and the night fury as well- had left. Then she jumped up and ran to the place where Citysmasher lay.

It was too late. The fire had taken her dragon's life. Lessa knew. Citysmasher's heartbeat had always been there, like a drum, steady and constant, reminding the dark skinned girl that her dragon was forever. She would _always_ be there for her.

But now the beat was gone, and Citysmasher was still.

Lessa dropped beside the dead dragon, her legs no longer able to hold her. She let her dark black hair fall around her face as she began to cry. Tears streamed from her dark green eyes, and she squeezed them shut in a vain attempt to stop them. But there was no preventing them. She leaned her head against Citysmasher's head. The dragon's massive eyes were closed, so at least Lessa could imagine that her dragon was in peace now.

The tears came harder and faster. Citysmasher had been her only family, after her original family had been killed in a dragon raid on her town. Now that even her dragon was gone, Lessa was alone.

Fingers shaking, Lessa reached into a concealed sheath in her boot, pulling out a dagger. First, she cut away one of the dragon's large scales, fondly tucking it away into her jacked. Secondly, she stabbed into the already made wound, and it bled. Then, with the knife still stained, Lessa drew the dagger across her own palm, barely feeling any pain. She closed her eyes, and whispered an oath softly.

"I swear, by all the gods that there are, this same dagger that drew your blood and mine will draw blood from that boy and his night fury," she swore. Gently, she put a hand on Citysmasher's giant side. The blood had already stopped flowing.

"For you," she said quietly. "For you, for my family that's gone. I can't avenge my family, the dragons that took them are long gone. But I _can_ avenge you. And I will. I promise."

She looked up, with a sigh. She was trapped on this island, for now. But not for long. There were plenty of materials, and broken boats. She would fix one, and go find that boy.

Berk.

That must be where he had come from.

It _had_ to be.

She would go there.

Then she would avenge her dragon.

She had sworn it in blood already. Her blood, and her dragon's blood. She _would_ do it.

"For you, Citysmasher," she whispered.

But no amount of self control could keep her voice from breaking as she said it.

 _Gone._

Her dragon was _gone_.

Lessa forced her sadness away. Forced the anguish inside of her, changed it into anger. Hatred. For the boy and his night fury.

When she had gotten herself under control, she stood, sliding the knife back into her boot.

She had work to do.


	2. Bringing it together

**Author's note: So here we go again on my HTTYD fan fiction! I'm getting to the point of posting other fan fictions on here- which means I'm going to have a** ** _lot_** **of origin story work to do! But who cares, it's all fun anyways. So here we go! Italics are Lessa's memories.**

 **DisneyandDreamworksfangirl: First review of the story! And that's what I'm in the process of doing. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **Third person Hiccup's POV**

Hiccup was having a pretty good day- until he met the girl.

He had spent the morning overseeing the building of a new place for dragons to stay, then once _that_ was finished, he went flying on Toothless. He was pleased that the new tail worked just as well- if not better- than his old tail had.

So Hiccup _could_ have said he was having a decent day.

But then the girl came along...

He was just angling Toothless back towards Berk when he saw the familiar shape of Astrid's nadderhead, Stormfly, going towards him. Hiccup couldn't help but smile slightly as he saw the blonde girl riding on the dragon's back.

Of course, Astrid could still kill him if she wanted to. But she was also his best friend. And- to some extent- his girlfriend.

As if sensing his thoughts, Toothless glanced up at him like, _Keep your head in there, Hiccup._

Sometimes Hiccup was _sure_ the dragon was mocking him.

"Ha ha hilarious," he rolled his eyes.

Now Astrid had reached him. Hiccup waved, then frowned at the worried/annoyed look on her face.

"What's up, Astrid?"

"There's a girl in Berk that nobody's seen before, looking for you."

"A girl?"

"No, a walrus. Yes Hiccup, a girl. Dark skin, black hair, dark green eyes. Says she's looking for a boy with a night fury."

Hiccup frowned slightly. "I hadn't realized I was that popular."

"You aren't," Astrid replied. "Come on, let's go."

 **Lessa's POV**

I could feel my heart racing. I was going to see him. Him and his _stupid_ dragon.

My hand closed around the dagger, still stained with blood. My blood. Citysmasher's blood. Her last blood.

Soon it would be stained with theirs too.

Even one cut would fulfill my blood oath. Even a _little_ blood.

I _hated_ them.

The wall of hatred that I had built up around my anguish was stronger now. Strong enough _almost_ to make me believe that I'd never cried like a lost little girl over my dragon's dead body.

The blonde girl- Astrid- on her blue dragon Stormfly- those two had helped kill my dragon partly, but that didn't matter, they had done nothing. It was the boy, Hiccup, who had actually killed her.

Now she was coming back. Back with _him_. Him and his _stupid stupid_ twisted puppet viking-obeying slave of a dragon.

There are less... decent things that I called his dragon Toothless.

And him.

But that isn't the point.

I saw them spiraling towards me, and my eyes widened. I _knew_ it was them. I knew it.

 _"Steady, Toothless."_

 _The boy rider put his hand on the night fury's side._

 _I thought they were preparing for a sudden change of direction. I had no idea what they were_ actually _going to do._

 _"Destroy them, Citysmasher," I hissed. "Take that boy and his night fury out of the sky once and for all!"_

 _Gas readying. Prepared to burn them to death._

 _"NOW!"_

 _Too late I realized. "Pull away Citysmasher! Pull_ away _!" I screamed at her._

 _My words were a second too late to stop what happened next._

 _A bolt of plasma from the night fury shot straight down Citysmasher's throat, setting her on fire from the inside._

 _"NO!"_

 _Citysmasher's eyes widened in panic as she realized what was happening. She spread her wings to stop her fall, but they were burning also. There was no hope._

 _I screamed again as fire arced across my dragon. Then suddenly, Citysmasher had somehow thrown me from her head._

 _"CITYSMASHER!"_

 _My cry for he was cut off by water. I choked, swimming desperately to the surface._

 _I was alive._

 _Alive._

 _But my dragon was dead._

And now the ones that had killed her were here.

My hand closed around the hilt of the dagger.

 _I swear, by all the gods that there are, this same dagger that drew your blood and mine will draw blood from that boy and his night fury._

Time to meet them.


	3. Remember?

**Author's note: Well I haven't updated** ** _this_** **one in a while... sorry 'bout that! Anyways, I'm updating now. AND SOMEBODY, PLEASE TELL ME IF THE BIG DRAGON IS THE GREEN OR RED DEATH. I KEEP HEARING CONFLICT ON THAT. WHAT IS IT** ** _REALLY_** **?**

 **I mean, it's not red. Or green. It's** ** _blue_** **.**

 **Or grey.**

 **But still.**

 **Which is it?**

 **DisneyandDreamworksfangirl: I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner! Glad you like! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **Hiccup's POV**

Hiccup figured this new girl probably hated his guts for some reason or another.

As soon as he had landed with Toothless, he could tell something was wrong. Maybe it was the way she was glaring at him.

Or maybe it was because she was holding a _knife._

Yeah, that was probably it.

He got off Toothless, staying close to his dragon, in case this new girl attacked him or something.

"Um... hello?" he said hesitantly.

"You're the one with the night fury, aren't you?" the girl snapped.

"Well..." Hiccup glanced behind him at Toothless. "I guess-"

The girl cut him off. "I need to talk to you."

"Um... ok."

"Hold up!" Astrid snapped, stepping between Hiccup and this new girl. "What's the knife for?"

Hiccup, in a sudden moment of panic, noticed the knife had what _looked_ like dried blood on it.

"I have my reasons," the girl said quietly.

"Ease up Astrid," Hiccup sighed. He gave her a look that said, _Hey, I have Toothless. This girl can't hurt me when he's around._

At the same time, the girl chose to sheathe her knife.

Astrid sighed, stepping out of the way. "Okay Hiccup."

" _Without_ her here," the girl added. "This is a personal matter."

Astrid's eyebrows shot up at that, but she stormed off.

 _What does this girl_ want _?_

"I think you've got the wrong viking," Hiccup started. "I've never seen you before, so-"

"You almost killed me," the girl cut him off. "So don't play innocent on _me_ , viking."

"Like I said, I think you have the wrong person-"

" _No!_ " the girl hissed angrily, cutting him off. "I _know_ it was you!"

"What makes you think that?"

The girl took a deep breath, then said quietly, "The dragon nest. You were _there_."

Hiccup paled slightly. "You mean the giant dragon, the nest queen-"

"Yes."

"You were there?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry if anything happened to you... we did our best to keep the dragon from hurting anybody-"

That was the _wrong_ thing to say. Hiccup saw the girl's eyes flash with anger- just like Astrid's used to when she was about to kill a dragon. He took a step backwards, putting his hand on Toothless's head, feeling the dragon's smooth scales beneath his palm.

" _The dragon_ wouldn't have hurt _anybody_ if you'd _left her alone_ in the _first place_!" the girl hissed. "And she wasn't just any dragon, she was _my_ dragon!"

Despite himself, Hiccup's mouth fell open. The dragon had a _rider_? This girl?

 _Oh gods..._

"Remember now?" the girl asked, cocking her head slightly to the side.

"I didn't know it had a rider-"

"Her, not it."

"Okay, I didn't know _she_ had a rider..."

"She was the only thing I had left!" The girl snapped. "The _only thing_!"

Hiccup shook his head slightly. "I didn't see you- who are you anyways?"

"My name is Lessa," the girl snapped. "Not that it'll matter to you, _viking._ Not once I'm done."

"Done with what?"

Too late, Hiccup saw the girl whip out the knife he had seen her holding earlier, and she lunged at him.

A lot of things happened at once. Hiccup stumbled backwards, the girl went to stab him, then there was a blur of black, and Toothless had pounced, knocking the girl- no her name was Lessa- down, onto her back. Also at the same time, Astrid came running. She had her axe in hand, and took the entire situation in within the space of a couple seconds, Toothless on top of Lessa, Hiccup's panicked expression, and the knife a few feet away.

"Did she attack you?"

Hiccup nodded breathlessly. "Yeah... she did."

"I _knew_ we couldn't trust her."

Astrid glared down at the dark skinned girl, who glared back at her. "Listen up, girl. I don't care _who_ you think you are, I am _not_ going to let you go sticking knives into Hiccup for no reason!"

"It's not 'no reason'," the girl snarled, struggling against Toothless. "I have a blood oath against him."

Both Hiccup's and Astrid's eyebrows shot up. Both of them knew what a blood oath was.

 _Against me?_ Hiccup thought worriedly. _She_ really _hates me..._

"We'll see how long it takes you to forget about it," Astrid snapped. "Toothless, you can get off of her."

Toothless got off of Lessa, and Astrid pulled her to her feet, half dragging her out of the room.

"Astrid!" Hiccup called after her.

The blonde girl hesitated. "Yeah?"

"What are you going to do with her anyways?"

"Lock her up somewhere," Astrid shrugged.

"Alright..."

Astrid and Lessa disappeared from sight.

Hiccup sighed. _Why do I feel so guilty?_


	4. It's a start

**Author's note: I know I haven't updated this one in a while, but now I am. Sorry for the long break. :P**

 **Anyways, to respond to the reviews**

 **Sarnakh the Sunderer: Thanks for clearing that up!**

Lessa shivered. The blond girl Astrid had locked her up in the cages where they used to keep dragons. Lessa didn't need to know her to tell that she hated her guts. If Lessa had been in that position, she probably would be equally angry.

She leaned her head against the stone wall. It was dark, but Lessa had amazing night vision. She could make out all the features of the room- which wasn't much, seeing as it had _nothing_ in it.

Except Lessa, of course.

The door opened, to her surprise, and Hiccup walked in. Lessa tensed angrily. He was the _last_ person she wanted to see right now. And his night fury was with him, ready to spring if Lessa attacked him again.

Lessa, in a way, spoke dragon. While _this_ stupid viking could only _guess,_ Lessa always _knew_ what dragons were saying, and what they meant. And she could communicate back to them in their language.

"I'm not going to hurt him," she said softly to him, shifting into a nonthreatening position.

The dragon relaxed slightly.

"How are you?" Hiccup asked.

Lessa backed away from him, as far as the stone wall would let her. "Why do you care?"

"Look, I'm sorry Astrid was so... rough. She just thought you were trying to kill me, so..."

"The thought crossed my mind," Lessa admitted. Fortunately, Hiccup didn't come any closer.

"I know you hate me for what I did to your dragon," he sighed. "But it was purely self defense, I swear."

"Self defense!" Lessa said scornfully. " _Self defense?!_ Why did you attack the island then? Why did you come to kill her in the first place?"

"That was my father, and I _tried_ to convince him not to, but he wouldn't listen," he sighed.

Lessa felt tears coming to her eyes again, to her shock. "She was the most loyal dragon anybody could have. She died saving me. She kept all those other dragons from killing me. She helped me learn the ways of the dragons. Maybe... maybe there's just too much dragon in me. Maybe I can't _be_ human anymore."

Lessa put a hand over her mouth, shocked at what she had just said. Did she _really_ just admit that to this _viking_? Who killed her dragon?!

Hiccup smiled sympathetically. "Hey, I know how it feels to be an outcast. For the first fifteen years of my life, I was basically the viking that wasn't really viking enough. You wouldn't believe how ashamed my dad was when I made friends with Toothless here instead of killing him." He gestured at Toothless.

"He's cute," Lessa said softly. She walked forwards, and reached out to Toothless. He backed off slightly, and Lessa froze in place.

"It's okay," she said softly in dragon language again.

Toothless inched forwards again, then gently butted his head against her hand.

Lessa couldn't believe how _different_ she felt. He was so kind and trusting, this dragon. And his rider was bothering to care how she felt, sharing secrets with her.

What _was_ this?!

How had she begun to come to like both of them? It plain _wasn't possible._ It shouldn't have been.

 _Citysmasher_ , she reminded herself. _Think of her. Stop being a weak girl._

"Stop it!" she snapped suddenly.

Hiccup and Toothless both jumped back involuntarily.

"What..." Hiccup asked.

"You're just trying to trick me!" Lessa snapped, shaking slightly. "Leave me alone!"

To her surprise, Hiccup sighed.

"Whatever you say. Come on bud, let's go."

He and Toothless left, leaving Lessa completely stunned.

Outside, Hiccup and Toothless exchanged glances, making a silent agreement.

 _It's not much, but it's a start._


End file.
